Toad
Toad *'Number': GW 53681 *'Class': GWR 20-ton brakevan Toad is a Great Western brakevan who escaped from scrap with Oliver and Isabel. Bio Toad worked with Oliver on the Great Western Railway before being threatened with the prospect of scrapping. Oliver, Toad, and an autocoach named Isabel ran away for the greener pastures of the North Western Railway, but Oliver ran out of coal en route. Luckily, they were rescued by Douglas and brought back to Sodor. In the Railway Series, Toad asked to be Douglas' brakevan as a show of thanks. In the television series, Toad is Oliver's brakevan rather than Douglas'. When S. C. Ruffey began to start a trend of disrespecting the engines, Toad had the idea for Oliver to show S. C. Ruffey and his lieutenants the error of their ways. This turned out better than expected, for Oliver pulled S. C. Ruffey apart and won back the respect of the trucks. In the television series, Toad was tired of always going backwards and wanted to be a leader for a change. The trucks decided to teach Toad to be careful what he wishes for by breaking away from Oliver on Gordon's Hill and, as a result, he narrowly avoids James, crashes into some level crossing gates, and stops by taking a plunge into a pond. Afterwards, Toad decides that always going backwards is not bad after all. Later in the television series, Toad was with Oliver up in the hills when they asked Gordon if he needed some help. Persona Toad is a polite, gentlemanly brakevan. He is also somewhat imaginative and a bit of an optimist. Toad minds his manners well and always quick to refer to engines as "Mr" or "Miss". He escaped from scrap with Oliver, with some help from Douglas. Toad is very loyal, keeps Oliver's trucks in order, and has his best interests at heart. He has a cunning streak within him should the trucks cause any particular bother and does like fun when it comes his way, but he is typically calm, obedient, and content in his work. Basis Toad is based on a GWR Standard 20-ton brakevan. Livery Toad is painted grey with "GW 56831" written on the side in white. Appearances Railway Series * Enterprising Engines (does not speak) * Oliver the Western Engine Television series * Season 3 - Escape (does not speak) and Oliver Owns Up (cameo) * Season 4 - Toad Stands By and Mind that Bike (cameo) * Season 5 - Gordon and the Gremlin (cameo), Oliver's Find, and Busy Going Backwards * Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), and Snow Engine * Season 12 - Gordon Takes a Shortcut Specials: * Thomas and the U.K. Trip (cameo) He was to appear in the sixth season, but was cut out for unknown reasons. He also cameoed in two eighth season songs. Voice Actors * Yusuke Numata (Japan) Trivia * Toad's name originates from a nickname ("toad") given to brakevans on the Great Western Railway. * In the television series, Toad remains Oliver's brakevan. * Toad's original Wooden Railway model incorrectly stated that he was a 16-ton brakevan. * Toad's model, without a face, is on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (re-introduced in 2006; discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-Along (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Hornby * Wind-up Trains * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:ToadStandsByRS2.JPG|Toad in the Railway Series File:Escape49.png File:Escape62.png File:ToadStandsBy14.jpg File:Toad3.jpg File:ToadStandsBy18.PNG File:Oliver'sFind24.png File:BusyGoingBackwards17.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards14.jpg|Toad in the pond File:Oliver'sFind34.png|Toad with the derailed trucks File:BusyGoingBackwards5.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards7.jpg Image:SnowEngine40.png|Toad in Season 7 Image:SnowEngine61.png|Toad derails File:GordonTakesaShortcut15.png|Oliver and Toad with CGI faces in the twelfth season Image:Fish(Season8)19.jpg|Toad's shut-eye face on a truck File:Toad'sPrototype.JPG|Toad's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLToad.jpg|ERTL Toad ToadWoodenRailwayOriginal.jpg|Original wooden Toad File:WoodenToad.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Toad File:Take-AlongToad.jpg|Take-Along Toad File:HornbyToad.JPG|Hornby File:MyFirstThomasToad.jpg File:BandaiTecsToad.jpg|Bandai Tecs Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway